Una Oportunidad
by Steph la Kukaracha
Summary: Hermione y Viktor. Realmente, no hay mucho que decir, una historia sobre ellos de pareja... Ella acaba de terminar Hogwarts y el sigue siendo jugador profesional.


Una oportunidad

Capítulo I

**Querida Hermione:**

**¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien, estoy seguro. **

**Debo confesarte que me sentí muy triste cuando leí tu última carta, ¿por qué no vendrás a pasar el verano conmigo? ¿ni siquiera a visitarme? ¿aunque fueran tan solo unos pocos días? Estos últimos años siempre has rechazado mi invitación, por favor, Hermione, te he extrañado demasiado, más de lo que yo mismo pensé que haría, éstas cartas están dejando de ser suficiente, necesito verte.**

**Espero que tu también me extrañes, aunque sea solo un poco, quizá parezca pedir demasiado Hermione, pero dame una oportunidad, danos un poco de tiempo, déjame probarte que soy mucho más que un jugador de quiddicht con un acento extraño y malos chistes, como éste. **

**Ahora me despido, no dejes de escribirme,**

**besos,**

**Viktor Krum.**

Hermione Granger dobló de nuevo la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No podría escribir ahora una respuesta, necesitaba pensar en el contenido de ésta, ¿qué le diría a Viktor? él lo decía en su carta, después de tantos años –tres específicamente- de enviarse cartas y rechazar sus invitaciones, aun Viktor la quería, insistía en que le diera una oportunidad.

Hermione se recostó en su cama, pensativa, mirando hacía el techo. Cavilando...

" Quizá debas darle una oportunidad Hermione, una oportunidad para ti también, para olvidar lo sucedido, las malas experiencias... Además, ¿Por qué negarlo? De cierta manera Viktor me atrae pero algo me detiene en el camino a sentir algo más por él, quizá sea el hecho de que vivamos tan lejos... ¿A quién engaño? Ojalá fuese tan sólo eso, ojalá pudiese terminar de olvidar a Ronald de una vez por todas... ¿y por qué no? Debo trabajar en esto ahora mismo, ¡adiós Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione se levantó de un salto de su cama, impulsada por su nueva decisión y por una extraña corazonada que le decía que lo que hacía la haría sentir mejor, que todo saldría bien. Sonrío, sacó un pedazo de pergamino de una gaveta, buscó una pluma, abrió el tintero, sumergió la pluma en él y se dispuso a escribir:

**Viktor:**

**Hola, te escribo para alegrarte, espero. No podré ir a Bulgaria contigo, debo cuidar la casa de mis padres pues ellos se han ido de viaje, así que no puedo dejar la casa sola, he aquí el motivo de mi carta, he pensado mucho en... nosotros, si es que deba colocarlo de esa manera, y bueno... confieso que no me eres indiferente del todo Viktor, creo que... que tienes razón, que debo darte una oportunidad, darnos una oportunidad, y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a dártela, por esto y por el hecho de que no puedo salir ahora de Inglaterra te hago la invitación para que vengas y pases el verano acá conmigo.**

**Espero tu respuesta, abrazos,**

**Hermione Granger.**

**p. d. : Tus chistes, aunque a veces son malos, me hacen reír.**

Con una gran sonrisa dibujada de su rostro, Viktor dobló la carta y la guardó en un cajón que tenía junto a su cama, allí estaban todas las cartas que había recibido de Hermione, era la décima vez que la leía, "quizás algún día sus cartas empiecen con un Querido Viktor " pensó, pero eso no tenía mayor importancia ahora, iba a estar junto a ella, la vería por fin, sonrío de nuevo y cerró con fuerza la maleta que estaba preparando.

"Después de tanto tiempo, al fin la verás de nuevo Viktor, de nuevo su sonrisa, sus cabellos sus ojos, de nuevo ella, y no sólo en tu imaginación, la tendrás allí, de cerca, real. No te defraudare, Hermione, pronto olvidarás el pasado, y seremos felices juntos, tu y yo."

**Querida Hermione:**

**No sabes cuan feliz me has hecho, ahora más que nunca no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero agradecerte por darme una oportunidad, Hermione, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mi, no te defraudaré, nunca, haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz, créeme. **

**Llegaré por tren mañana, a las 2 pm –hora de Inglaterra, creo-, espero con ansias verte,**

**besos,**

**Viktor Krum. **

**p. d. : Me alegra que mis chistes te hagan sonreír.**

¡Hola! Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, corto tal vez, pero bueno, ya viene el segundo, eh... y pues si están leyendo y les gustó o no les gustó quiero saber que les pareció, así que por favor, dejen r/r, gracias, ¡bye!


End file.
